With increasing environmental demands and gasoline prices, vehicle economy and ecology, in particular saving fuel and reducing the exhaust gas emissions, is increasingly entering the focal point of politics, public awareness, automobile producers, and the customers thereof. Stricter and stricter exhaust gas standards are being enacted and are to be fulfilled.
To reduce a fuel consumption of a motor vehicle, stopping the engine of the motor vehicle, for example, in longer stationary phases, for example, in a traffic jam, in congested traffic, or at a traffic signal, and only starting it again upon an engine power request of the driver, is known. However, further measures are needed for reducing the fuel consumption and the exhaust gas emissions.